


Only You

by TintinWeirdTales



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, anal examination, anal traumatism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintinWeirdTales/pseuds/TintinWeirdTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tintin has a wound on his body he isn´t brave enough to tell the Captain. But Haddock will discover it and help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Haddock read the paper after taking his breakfast. He let Tintin sleep a little more-the boy was a little tired after nights staying late typing on his typewriter.

He sighed. He missed the passionate nights when Tintin was only his. But the boy had his duties and he had to respect that. In fact, he was proud Tintin was so mature in such a young age. Tintin noticed that and promised the Captain he would compensate him once his duty was done.

He heard footsteps. The young man appeared in the dinning room.

"Morning" Tintin murmured and gave a chaste kiss on Haddock´s lips. He took a seat and the Captain noticed he flinched and moaned when he sat down.

"Tintin? Are you all right?"

"Hu…yes…It´s just my back,I spent almost all nights on a chair."

"Oh…I can give you a massage after the breakfast."

"It´s ok. No need for that."

Haddock frowned. Oh well. Hopefully that phase would pass.

Tintin ate slowly. The Captain can´t help but notice he didn´t take the habitual pleasure at the meal. He was too silent as well.

"You have to take a break, my angel. It´s not healthy what you´re doing."

"Someone have to do it."

To Haddock´s astonishment, Tintin rose from his seat, leaving the breakfast almost intact.

"I have an appointment. I´ll be back soon."

"But…Blistering Barnacles, you eat nothing! You cannot work so much and feed himself poorly!"

"I don´t have the time…oh!"

Haddock wrapped him in his arms tightly. He kissed his cheek.

"I don´t like to see you like that, my muffin. Promise me you will not seat before your typewriter and rest a little instead…please."

Tintin bit his lip. He was neglecting the Captain, who was always there to him. Damn be his work. But also…that pain he had since yesterday. It was too humiliating…how could he explain that to him? He felt he had to…after all it could affect their sexual life…but for some reason he hadn´t the courage.

He kissed the elder man. A true kiss. His Captain deserved it. Their tongues battled each other for some minutes.

"It will be soon. I promise."

When the front door slammed behind Tintin, Haddock went upstairs. He was looking for the magazine he left in their room.

"I have to pee" he muttered to himself.

He entered the bathroom adjacent to their room and relieved himself. He was looking around when noticed something.

No, it could not be….

It was a baby wipe. He looked at this closely.

It had blood stains.


End file.
